You Belong With Me x
by AshXDawn4Ever
Summary: It's funny that songs can say all those words Dawn's desperately wanted to say to Ash. But she's got no courage to go and say it to him, But how about Ash overhearing her singing the song, does that count? Song fic, please review. x


Heeey x I hope you all like this Song Fic. Please review =) x The song is called 'You Belong With Me' By Taylor Swift. **I do not own anything.**

**Let's pretend that Dawn wrote this song by herself XD **

**You Belong With Me**

The area was quiet, the sun was setting and three teenage trainers were sitting on the grass. A forest was to their right, the sounds of leaves were rustling on the ground.

Dawn, the blue haired girl, was talking to Piplup about the upcoming contest. Brock, the perverted breeder, was making snacks and Ash, the soon to be Pokemon Master, was simply sitting under a tree, and watching her, the girl he loved...thinking about the feelings that have grown for her, and only her. Brock turned round and saw Ash looking at her with a small smile on his face. Brock smirked. It was obvious that Ash and Dawn have fallen in love with each other; they always stick together, they always share high fives, Dawn puts on a cheerleading outfit for his gym battles, Ash always goes and supports Dawn at her contests, there were loads of reasons why they were perfect for each other. Brock turned back round and continued what he was preparing.

"Guys, I'm away for a walk in the forest. I'll be back soon," Dawn said, breaking the silence. Brock nodded

"OK," He said. Ash continued to watch her. Dawn and Piplup walked towards the forest, once Ash could no longer see her in the distance, the silence took over again. Brock stood up and walked over to Ash, who was still under the tree.

"Ash?" He said.

"Yeah Brock?" Ash replied.

"Do you like Dawn?" Brock said to him, and sitting down next to the Pokemon trainer.

"Of course I like her," Ash said.

"No, I meant do you Love her," Brock said. Ash eyes widened and a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"N-No, what would g-give you that i-idea?" Ash stuttered, avoiding Brock's eyes and staring at the grass in front of him.

"It's obvious Ash, come on, go and tell her how you feel," Brock continued, "I can tell she loves you back," Ash looked at him.

"How would you know?" Ash asked, confusion written all over his red face.

"I have my sources," Brock said knowingly. The truth was a while ago, Dawn had told Brock about her feelings for Ash.

Ash still looked confused, until Brock stood up and pulled him up by the arm and dragged him to the edge of the forest.

"Ash, just go up to her and tell her how you feel, you can do it." Brock reassured him.

"That's just it, I don't think I can do it Brock. I'm not good at confessing my love or stuff like that," Ash admitted, Brock watched him, this wasn't Ash's normal self. "I dunno how to tell her, or how to make her happy, even if she does love me back, she deserves someone better." Ash finished then sighed.

"How could you say that? You are perfect for each other. Heck, I could tell from the first day that you both were attracted to each other. Go and tell her, and that will make her happy. Not someone else...You." Brock said to him and walked off leaving Ash thinking about the things he just said.

**Ash's Pov.**

I stood there, I don't know what to do. All those things Brock said, is it true? Does Dawn love me back? Argh, love is so complicated! I hate this feeling. Everytime she smiles at me, my heart does a back flip, everytime we share a high five, I can't stop myself from smiling, and everytime her sapphire blue eyes meet my brown ones, I can't help by thinking about how lucky I am to have met her.

I entered the forest, I knew Brock was staring after me, probably smirking because he knows he's right. I continued on, one thought crossed my mind; How am I meant to find her in this cold, dark, and let's not forget; freaking massive forest?! I sighed. Leaves crunched under my feet as I took in the view; Trees, trees and more trees. What the hell am I meant to do?

Five minutes past and still no sign of her, it was pitch black now. Nothing to see but shadowy figures of trees.

This was starting to get annoying, I'm lost in a forest, and I've just remembered that I left my pokeballs and pikachu with Brock. Why do I have to be so dense? There's probably bread smarter than me. Then again everything is smarter than me.

On and on I went, each step I take is getting me one step closer to where Dawn was. Well if she is still here somewhere. I was nervous, I really don't know how I'm going to tell her. The butterflies in my stomach wouldn't settle. I ca-Wait, what was that sound?

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do_

"How does that sound Piplup?" A young girl's voice said. I froze.

"Dawn?" I whispered under my breath, then I heard Piplup's reply.

"Pip-lup," It chirped.

"Awesome," Came Dawn's voice again. It was coming from the right! I ran the direction where Dawn's voice was coming from. I came to a wide open space in the middle of the forest. Dawn and Piplup was in the centre of the clearing with Dawn's back facing me, a small pond was in front of them. "Right I'll start from the beginning again, all the way thought to the end," She spoke, I leaned against a tree. Piplup saw me, I quickly put one finger to my lips, signalling Piplup to be quiet. Dawn began to sing using a thick stick as a microphone.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do_

Every note and every blissful sound that came out her mouth was perfect. She started dancing and continued to sing. Her eyes were closed, completely in the moment, unaware of me watching her.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_  
_She was twirling her hair and spinning around. I was amazed, her dance moves were perfect too. Everything about her was perfect! My jaw hang open.

_  
But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin' for has been here the whole time_

_  
_I couldn't keep my eyes off her, well, that's normal for me, I always stair at her. Every moment of my life. Her hair was swaying in all directions, but still looked smooth and shiny.

_  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_  
_One thought crossed my mind; Who was this song about? Brock must have been wrong, she doesn't love me. She wouldn't write this song about me, maybe Paul?

_  
Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin' to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?_

_  
_Piplup was dancing with her. Dawn still had her eyes closed, probably thinking of Paul, or some other dude other than me.

_  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

But Paul doesn't have a smile. A smirk, but that's different then a smile.

_  
I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_  
_Piplup kept taking glances at me as Dawn was still singing her heart out.

_  
She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_  
_Then who is she singing about? Lucas? Kenny? Gary?....Me? No, never me.

_  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Standin' by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

_  
_She went on to a higher note, and Dawn still sang perfectly.

_  
Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_  
_How did she make up this whole song? It must have taken ages! And it looked like she was making the dance moves up on the spot. Why does she have to be so damn perfect?!

_  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
__You belong with me  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

She's perfect! Pretty, kind, talented, helpful, everything a guy could want!

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

She finished and struck a pose. Piplup was jumping up and down. She grinned.

"And that's how I feel about Ash," She said to Piplup. Piplup then turned to me quickly, my eyes widened. Me? I felt happier. A lot happier. I couldn't believe it! Me of all people?!

Without thinking I started clapping my hands and walking out towards her. She heard and spun around.

"Ash?!" She said. I smiled, I could feel my face going red. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I-Brock said that I should look for you," That was partly true. After all he made me.

"Oh," She said, "OK, let's head back to Brock." She replied. I agreed and started walking in the direction I came from.

"Sooo," I said trying to start a conversation. "What were you singing?" I asked her. She blushed.

"Er-Just this song I made up," She replied.

"It was awesome, the best song I've ever heard!" I said as I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter by the minute.

"Thanks," She said softly. I looked at her and stopped, she stopped too.

"Dawn I..." I couldn't get the words out. It was like they were stuck in my throat. The butterflies in my stomach started up again as the blue haired girl in front of me looked confused. Thoughts rang through my head; 'What am I going to do?! She must think I'm losing it! This is all Brock's fault...'

"Ash is something wro-?" She stopped as I pushed my lips onto hers. We stayed like that for a few seconds until she ran her arms around my neck. I slid my hands down her slim figure to her waist. Her lips were soft, I was in paradise, This was the happiest moment of my life. Better than winning Gym battles, better than eating food, better than making new friends, because at this very moment...I was kissing the girl I love, admired, the one that always catches my attention. Nothing could make this day better. Her strawberry flavoured lips against mine was the best feeling I've ever had.

We broke the kiss, I looked deeply into her blue eyes as she stared into mine. It was like my whole life had lightened up, had a new and better reason to live for. She smiled, the one that always got me smiling back.

"Dawn...I love you....And I've always have," I said. She blushed but still looked in my eyes.

"Aww Ash!" She said happily and jumped and hugged me tightly. I could smell the strawberry scented shampoo off her hair, she wrapped her arms around my neck again, as I did the same as before; slid my hands down her sides.

She dug her head in my neck as I whispered in her ear; _'You Belong To me.'_

Well, that's this song fic finished =D I hope you all liked it, please review. It was only four and a half pages long, but oh wells XD I liked it, it was cute to write :) Cya till next time 8D x

Signed: AshXDawn4Ever


End file.
